


it's pouring

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: Haruka doesn’t belong in Sydney. Haruka belongs in Japan, where he’s training and waiting for Rin’s return to swim together and—…oh.





	it's pouring

 

 

 

 

Rain and thunder rattle against the window after the first bolt lights up the sky, but that’s not what awakens Rin.

It takes him a second to recognise his surroundings— his room looks strangely unfamiliar when the blue lightning reaches every corner, but it’s the figure sitting up on his half of the bed what sets Rin off. He knows who the silhouette outlined against the storm is, of course; but something doesn’t quite fit.

Haruka doesn’t belong in Sydney. Haruka belongs in Japan, where he’s training and waiting for Rin’s return to swim together and—

 _…oh_.

Rin sits up too, rubs at his eye with one hand while he reaches for Haruka’s arm with the other.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbles, tongue heavy and dry in his mouth.

“Nothing.” Haruka looks at him, and in the dim lit bedroom his eyes are as bright as the lights cracking the sky. “Go back to sleep.”

Rin blinks, slow and sceptical. Haruka’s gaze grows uneasy, annoyed, until he looks aside.

“Can’t sleep,” the redhead deduces. He tugs at Haruka’s arm. “Weren’t all beds the same?” he teases, because he has two functional braincells and the worried one is dozing off again.

“Go to sleep, Rin,” Haruka insists, pulling to free his elbow.

Rin doesn’t move. His gaze falls to his hand, limp on the wrinkled covers. “Why can’t you sleep?”

Haruka exhales a long sigh, shrugs.

“I just can’t.” He glances through the window again. “Will it stop raining in the morning?”

“Hmm.” Rin reaches forward, wraps his arms around Haruka’s shoulders and tries to wrestle him down. “Seriously, try to sleep. We’ll swim tomorrow.”

He’s pretty sure he only succeeds in bringing Haruka down again because his boyfriend lets him, but it’s too late to be annoyed. Rin burrows his face between Haruka’s shoulder blades, ready to sleep until a hand tentatively grabs his.

“I’m glad I came,” Haruka whispers in the silent room, and thunder nearly devours his words.

But Rin hears him.

He has a loose idea of the reason Haruka can’t sleep. And he would waste no time to tease him, but Rin has no right to do that, not when the reason he can barely stay awake now is he was too excited about his boyfriend’s visit to rest last night.

“Me too, Haru.” He squeezes Haruka’s hand. “Good night.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes fluff without plot happens.
> 
> Comments are welcome! And you can find me on tumblr and twitter as @nenufair.


End file.
